Valentine's Day the Way It's Supposed To Be
by TCD
Summary: Edward and Bella like each other. They just don't know the other likes them back. See what happens when Alice gets involved and gives them the Valentine's gift they never thought they would have, the other. Very fluffy One Shot. BPOV & EPOV. Rated T. BxE


**A/N: **_Hi everyone, this is a fluffy one shot I came up with thanks to Shirley, or **Love-it-away**. Because it is almost Valentine's day ;) _

_Edward and Bella both go to the same school and are crazy about each other. The only thing is they don't know that the other is crazy about them too. See what happens when Alice get's involved and gives them the Valentine's gift they never thought they would have, the other. It switches between EPOV and BPOV, hope that doesn't make it too complicated but I doubt it ;) _

_Enjoy and let me know what you guys think. _

* * *

**Valentine's Day the Way It's Supposed To Be**

**BPOV**

Today was the 14th of February, just another boring day at Forks High if you ask me but most of the other people in school seemed to think of it as a _special _day. Valentine's day. It wasn't like nobody was interested in being my Valentine, it was more that I wasn't interested in being theirs. Most of the boys in school were just plain boring and shallow, all but one. There was one male in the entire town of Forks that had caught my interest but he didn't return my feelings in any way. Why would he? I was nothing special.

I walked into the school and there was red and pink _everywhere_. People were chatting excitedly about gifts they were hoping to get, crushes they had and dates they wanted to plan.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Jessica yelled at me from across the hall while she ran over to me quickly.

"Hi Jess," I said a little reluctantly.

"Yeah, hi," she replied quickly before continuing on to her news, "Do you know what was waiting for me in my locker this morning?" she gushed.

"No," I replied unnecessarily and as unenthusiastically as I could manage, I really couldn't care less.

Jessica seemed oblivious to my lack of enthusiasm as always. "There was a card! It was anonymous but I'm sure I know who it's from! I know Mike's penmanship like no other! Oh I knew he liked me as much as I like him!" she rambled.

"That's great Jess," I said, trying to fake excitement.

The first bell rang, indicating it was time for classes to start and I half ran towards my first class of the day. Biology. I would be sitting next to _him_. I walked into the classroom and he was already sitting at our table, staring out the window, deep in thought, like he always did. _Edward Cullen_, the most beautiful boy in school, with his bronze colored hair and his pale skin, not to mention the liquid golden eyes that made him look extraordinary in every way. He was intelligent and kind, but mysterious and sexy. And he would never be mine.

We never spoke, other than the customary greetings, and we never looked at each other so much as twice in one hour. Or at least, he didn't look at me. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering over to his divine features every now and then, after which I would realize that I was staring rudely at that _god_, started blushing heavily and turned my eyes back to my textbook to try and hide my face. Not that he noticed of course.

**EPOV**

"Hurry up Edward! We're going to be late for school!" Alice was yelling from downstairs, like I didn't know that.

I walked down the stairs slowly, in no way looking forward to this day. It was the 14th of February, Valentine's day. My sibling's thoughts were filled with romantic outings and gifts with which they were going to surprise each other and I, as always, had nobody to share this day with. I had never needed anyone besides myself but ever since I had come to Forks and saw _her_ it felt like I wanted all the things I had once considered ridiculous and childish. I wanted to spoil her rotten with romantic gifts, I wanted to take her out to dinner and dance with her. But she was in no way interested in me, so I was alone on this day and for the first time in my life felt bad about it.

"Oh no!" Alice exclaimed horrified, "You're not wearing _that _are you?" referring to my plain jeans and a black pullover.

"Yes, I am, save it!"

_Why would she want to go out with you if you're not even going to dress up? _Alice thoughts caught me off guard and I raised my eyebrows at her in surprise. _I know you like her, I'm not as much of an idiot as the rest of our family is! I know you Edward and you've been ogling over her ever since we moved here. What better day to act on it than _Valentine's Day_? Dress up and ask her out already!_ She told me sternly.

I just shook my head infinitesimally, she's never going to be interested in me anyways.

"Jazz, why don't you ride with Emmett and Rosalie today? Edward and I have some business we need to take care of before we're going to school," Alice told Jasper sweetly.

Jasper raised his eyebrow in surprise at me and I just shrugged. It didn't look like I was going to get out of this one.

Alice dragged me upstairs and picked out something nicer for me to wear. Like _she_ would notice what I was wearing. She never gave me a second glance anyways.

"There, much better!" Alice said approvingly after I had reluctantly changed into the ensemble she had chosen. "Now hurry up, you don't want to miss Biology," she said suggestively.

Ah yes, Biology, the only class I had with _her_, and to my great pleasure we had been assigned the same table in the beginning of the year. It wasn't like we ever had any conversations, she paid too much attention to the lectures for that to ever happen, but being that close to her already made me smile goofily. I had been surprised in the beginning that I didn't seem to be able to hear her thoughts and that only made me want to know her even more. I tried to unravel as much about her as I could without actually talking to her, why would she want to talk to me? I didn't want to disturb her in any way.

To my great dismay she wasn't at our table when I entered the class. For a moment I was scared, maybe she wasn't going to show today, maybe her boyfriend had taken her away for some romantic outing and had made her skip school. The thought of that gorgeous creature having a boyfriend sent a shock through my body and an aching through my still heart. I was staring out the window sadly, wallowing over the thought of _her_ with another man, when I smelled that most delicious, floral scent, she smelled better than anything I had ever encountered before and it knocked me breathless every time. I heard her chair move and I knew she was sitting down next to me. _Isabella Swan_, the girl with the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen, she was breathtaking in every way, I hadn't heard one mind that didn't agree with me. If only she could notice me.

**BPOV**

Edward was wearing dark pants with a black button-down shirt. It made his pale skin look like it was glowing and he looked utterly divine. I couldn't help but look at him more than I already did normally. He was a wonderful creature. How I wished he would be mine. But he could never be. So I sat through Biology, stealing glances at him every now and then, but otherwise paying attention to my teacher, or faking it at least. At the end of the class I hadn't heard a word the teacher had said and my notebook was empty still. Like it had been for so long. It was a good thing I had already taken Advanced Biology at my previous high school, otherwise I would have been sure to fail this course.

I was sad when the bell rang, indicating the end of first period, which meant I wasn't going to be close to Edward again today. I reluctantly got up and grabbed my books. I noticed Edward hadn't gotten up yet, he was just sitting there, thinking of something. He must have noticed my stare because he suddenly broke out of his frozen state and looked up to me. I blushed a deep shade of red and got ready to run out of the classroom.

Clumsy as I am, of course I ran into the table when I tried to make my escape and I dropped my books on the floor with a loud thud. I dropped to my knees instantly and started gathering my books again. Before I knew it Edward was at my side, on his knees as well, helping me with my books.

"Thank you," I mumbled ashamedly when we were standing again and I had my books safely trapped in my arms.

"You're very welcome Bella," he said in a voice so musical, it sounded like velvet and it made my heart melt.

Then I looked at the clock and noticed I was already running late for my next class so I quickly mumbled goodbye to Edward, although it was probably too soft for him to actually hear it, and I ran towards the exit. Hoping with all my heart that I wouldn't stumble and fall down, again.

**EPOV**

She had only said two words to me, at least that she meant for me to hear, but the sound of her voice had sent butterflies through my stomach and she left me standing there, in the middle of the Biology classroom, completely dazed. Never had a girl had this effect on me and I was dazzled by how easily she could distract me. There was something very endearing about the way she seemed to always stumble over something or drop her stuff. I had caught her in a clumsy moment on more than one occasion and it made me fall in love with her even more. It was safe to say that I was completely head over heals for her by now, I was hopeless. After all these years of wandering the surface of this planet by myself, or at least without a mate, I finally found someone who brought feelings to the surface I didn't even know I had anymore but she was human and not interested in me in any way.

I reluctantly made my way out of the classroom and towards my locker. I didn't have a class next period and I just needed to put away my books before meeting with my siblings, who also didn't happen to have any class after this.

I walked towards my locker and noticed there was a note on there that hadn't been there before. It was typed so I couldn't make out the penmanship. I didn't know who would leave me a note. Nobody ever really spoke to me anyway, other than my siblings, and if my siblings had something to say they wouldn't leave a note where everyone could see it. I opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

_Dear Edward,  
__Will you please meet me in the parking lot for lunch? _

It wasn't signed and it frustrated me to no end that I didn't know who this was from.

I decided not to share it with my siblings. For some reason I was sure this was one of Emmett's lame jokes and I wasn't in the mood for his mocking. I decided that I was going to hide near the parking lot during lunch, just to be sure, and wait for whoever it was out there. If it was Emmett I would know soon enough to plan my revenge.

**BPOV**

The rest of my morning classes passed in a daze and I couldn't wait to get out of here. Jessica had been babbling happily about her secret admirer, or Mike, and my ears were buzzing from her stories. I half ran towards my locker the moment the bell rang, indicating lunch break, just to get away from Jessica for five minutes.

When I reached my locker there was a note on it and it caught me off guard. I had never had a note on my locker before and it made me very curious. I opened the envelope and there was a typed letter in there.

_Dear Bella,  
__Will you please meet me in the parking lot for lunch? _

I had no idea who it was from but right now anything was better than spending lunch break with Jessica and Mike making goo goo eyes at each other. So I made my way over to the parking lot slowly. I was nervous when I reached the door, unsure what, or who, I would find and I wasn't really in the mood for any pranks or secret admirers of any sort right now so if the person standing there would be someone I didn't like I could always quickly make my escape back into the building.

_Maybe it's _him_. _A part of my brain said hopefully. But I didn't have any hopes of it being true.

**EPOV**

The front door of the school opened and I was eager to see who it was that was stepping out of the building.

I was shocked when I noticed the brown hair and brown eyes I knew so well. I had not expected _her_ here at all and my heart made a jump in my chest. She was holding a note in her hand that resembled the one in mine. _Surely this wouldn't be…_

"What are you waiting for?" Alice demanded from behind me.

"Alice! What have you done?" I exclaimed shocked.

"I did what you didn't have the guts to do yourself, I asked Bella to meet you, or at least meet someone, she doesn't know who it is," Alice told me smugly.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because you love her Edward, and you need to tell her how you feel, she deserves to know!"

"But what if she doesn't feel the same about me?" I asked unsurely.

"She will!" Alice said suggestively, "Now take this rose and go meet your love!" she told me sternly.

I looked at the single red rose in her hand in shock. How was I going to do this?!

**BPOV**

The parking lot was empty and I was starting to feel uneasy. This had all been a joke. I knew it! I turned around and started walking back towards the front door of the school, ready to join my friends for lunch and pretend nothing had happened.

"Bella?" I heard his velvety voice coming from behind me and I came to a full stop immediately.

I turned around and there he was, more beautiful than I had ever seen him, his bronze hair a bit tangled up and that black outfit made him look even more divine than usual. The shirt showed his muscular chest perfectly and it made me gasp. Edward wasn't as buff as his older brother, Emmett, but he was certainly no shrimp. His body was just exactly right and I couldn't help but lose my breath whenever I looked at him.

Then I noticed the red rose in his hand and I started to blush.

"I'm glad you could come," he told me sweetly.

"That was your note?" I asked incredulously.

"Not exactly but it was meant to be," he said a little embarrassed.

"I don't understand," I told him honestly.

"Well, you see, my sister can't mind her own business and she knows how much I like you so she set this up because she thought I was taking too long to do something myself," he explained with a hint of a smile on his face.

It didn't make sense to me. He liked me?

"You… like me?" I asked incredulously before I could stop myself.

"Silly Bella," he said while he chuckled and took a few steps closer to me, "What's not to like?" he said softly while smiling an uneven smile at me that made my heart stop for longer than should be healthy.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I asked bluntly while blushing a deep red.

"Because I didn't think you could ever feel the same way, I was afraid," he admitted while looking at the floor.

"You didn't think I liked you?" I asked in shock.

"Do you?" he replied quickly and his question took me off guard.

**EPOV**

"Do you?" I asked incredulously. I had just told her I liked her and she hadn't laughed at me or ran away screaming yet, but there was no way she would feel the same way.

The blush that colored her face was marvelous and I was left breathless once again. "Yes," she replied shyly.

A sigh of relief washed through my body and I felt like jumping up and down in excitement.

I quickly closed the distance between us and gave Bella the red rose that Alice had given to me earlier. I was thankful to Alice for arranging this, she had been right about Bella, of course, and I would have never known without her help. I could never have told Bella how I felt about her if it wasn't for my pushy pixie of a sister. I smiled at the thought.

Bella looked at me shyly and I forgot all about Alice and everyone else around me. All I wanted to do was hold _her_ in my arms and be able to call her mine. I know I had no right to want that or to even think it was possible but I couldn't stop myself from hoping.

**BPOV**

Edward smiled once more crookedly at me and I felt my entire body turning into jelly. My head started swimming and butterflies were violently attacking my body. I was unable to think or do anything at this point, so I just stood there, staring at the man who had starred in my dreams for so many nights.

He wasn't unable to move and he continued to come closer to me, slowly closing the distance between us. I was still holding the rose he had given me and the touch of a gift from _him_ in my hands made my hands tremble, along with the suspense of Edward coming closer and closer still.

**EPOV**

I stared into her eyes as I moved my face closer and closer to hers, hoping to get a sign of permission. I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to do this, or if she even wanted me to. But for some reason my body had gotten a will of it's own and I couldn't reason with myself anymore. All I wanted to do at this point was kiss this beautiful girl and hold her close to my body.

I moved my hands to her face, putting a hand on either side of her face and the touch of her skin sent currents through me. It was an amazing feeling and I felt on top of the world.

**BPOV**

His hands left a burning sensation on my cheeks and I knew my face was red hot by now. His eyes were still boring into mine, smoldering at me, and pleading at the same time. He continued to move his face closer to mine slowly and the suspense was killing me. I noticed he was asking for permission and I decided I needed to act now, before he would interpret my stillness as rejection.

**EPOV**

Bella surprised me when she suddenly closed the remaining distance between us and crushed her lips to mine. They moved in a way I had never felt before and it was amazing. My hands quickly moved from her face to her back and I was hugging her to my body as tightly as I could without hurting her. I never wanted to let go and that moment I knew she loved me in the same way I loved her and had loved her for so long.

**BPOV**

His cool lips against mine felt wonderful and it was the best kiss I had ever had. Surely it was the _only_ kiss I had ever had but I couldn't imagine any kiss that would be sweeter and more perfect than this one. He held me close to his body but it wasn't close enough for me, I hugged myself to him tighter and I planned on never letting go.

"I love you Bella," Edward murmured against my lips and a smile spread across my face as my entire body started to glow, "Happy Valentine's Day," he said smilingly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Edward," I replied when he broke free from my lips.

**EPOV**

"I love you too," she said with a radiant smile on her face and I felt a warm glow spreading through my body, I no longer felt like the cold creature I had been since I had been changed. I felt like everything about me was just the right temperature and it felt marvelous.

**BPOV**

He brought his lips to mine once more, softly but intense at the same time, it was amazing and I knew I would never forget this moment. The moment Edward Cullen told me he loved me. I was in heaven.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well I hope you guys liked this fluffy One Shot ;) Lemme know :) _

_Until next time,  
Xxx  
Thari_


End file.
